


The Hike

by Mindlessof



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessof/pseuds/Mindlessof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverage goes on a camping trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anywhere but the Amusement Park

The camp job

Hardison for the unteenth time had made the announcement that the team deserved a break between jobs. “Especially the big ones,” and normally Nate would have told them to suck it up, because well there were bigger things in life.This time however, after their third relatively large con. While being set up almost back to back with trying to tie-up loose ends, they did kind of need a break. Not to mention Eliot was really taking the hits on all the jobs and needed some recuperating time. 

He wasn’t however about to be pulled along for another ‘family trip’ to the amusement park once Eliot was feeling well enough. And Sophie would cave immediately under Parker’s puppy dog face and that meant that ‘Nate HAD to come. And in truth it was worth it to see their expressions, regardless of whether or not they’d find him in the beer garden when all was said and done. 

He could have ordered them to stay low for a week, off the radar. But that would result in half of them taking extra jobs. Despite their ‘time off’, Eliot disappearing for two days and coming back in probably a worse condition than when he left. And his appartment inevitably ‘not’ empty by the end of the week, if they weren’t staying in a hotel 30 minutes from the next roller coaster Parker had on her list. Yes a list, after one documentary on the world’s best coasters she had a bucket list and everyone on the team had to be there to complete it. And because Nate wasn’t feeling the crowds, that was how they ended up on this camping trip. 

To which at least Eliot was happy about anyway. They’d known the man liked the outdoors but when he found out about the job, Eliot almost to eager to go shopping with Sophie. Of course he claimed he just ‘wanted to go so that she’d get the right equipment’. But they all knew Sophie and how she could do her thing. 

Of course Sophie didn’t mind the company and didn’t say a word when he’d put extra things in the cart...like two fishing poles, a pretty impressive cooking set he’d be able to attach to his camping pack and some emergency flairs to which she added a second pack. In return Eliot didn’t say anything about the air mattress she bought...well verbally anyway since he put an extra couple of sleeping pads in the cart as well. 

They’d done a few jobs that required camping before but this was a two day long backpacking hike up to the site where they’d be spending most of their time by a secluded lake. Completely cut off from all civilization, apart from the other couples that’d be camping with them.

The job had something to do with the usual corrupt business man taking money from their client (s). However the particular angle they’re taking is to get their targets business partner who’s on the couples ‘make-up’ tour (apparently court ordered) to admit to what he’s been doing and give up the necessary information. 

Hardison thought the plan was crazy...all of Nate’s plans were crazy, but now he’d have to go camping? With all those bugs and other outdoorsy things...not to mention what Nate had planned for him. And! there was no wifi in the woods so how was he supposed to do his job? Well to be fair he’d have a solution for that if there was even a place to plug in. He could pack all the batteries he wanted and he’d still need more juice.

Parker, bless the woman was almost as excited as Eliot ‘to be camping’, she just wasn’t jumping off the walls or anything like that. Not since Nate told her that Eliot and Hardison couldn’t both be her husband. Sophie agreed and kindly explained that it might add too much suspicion with their mark. However a gay couple was just the edge they needed to get him talking. Through a quick internet search they found that Marcus Richmond ‘their secondary target’ was a firm anti-gay believer. So Parker would be staying as a guide while Eliot and Hardison were sharing a tent. 

At least that provided them with an opening with Mr. Richmond, the rest was up to mainly Nate, Parker and Sophie to get him talking. At least Nate was trying to plan the job to the extent that Eliot might get some rest, considering there shouldn’t be a need for him to hit anything. Or so they were hoping


	2. Hillcrest trail center

They were currently due to meet at the Hillcrest trail center by 10 am which meant they were all well on their way by now. Nate had gotten a text update around 9:00 from Hardison saying; that he and Eliot would be arriving late due to some...disagreement or other. Nate promptly ignored it and went on with his business. Since they were driving four different cars the only important thing was that they all made it in time for the trip. Nate finally slid his com in to find the team already mocking over the details. 

Sophie and Nate were a couple currently ‘not on talkative terms’ Nate ‘Ethan’ worked too much and Sophie ‘Grace,’ ‘spends all his money and is never home to know the difference of his hours’. While Eliot and Hardison ‘Jace and Eric’ are working through a fight over not being a secret couple anymore. ‘Hardison mostly wants out Eliot wants to keep it secret.’ They came here on their own behalf. And Parker the guide.

“Parker where are you? I thought you said you left an hour ago.” Nate asked.

“Yeah, I took the back roads there quicker.” She replied...Nate doubted that in fact she probably left sometime last night to check out what surroundings she could.

“Alright yeah good idea, so we’re not all coming the same way.” Nate retorted. 

“Nate I was thinking Jane and J-” Hardison cut her off almost immediately.

“Hey, no nu-uh not again I needed online therapy for a week the last time.” He protested, as Nate huffed out a laugh

“You mean that World a witchcraft game you play with all the goblins?” Eliot mocked. 

Hardison started to correct him but stopped before he could give Eliot the satisfaction. “You’re just jealous cause you don’t have any friends.” he muttered. 

“I’ve got plenty of friends, real, friends...and if you’ve noticed I’m not exactly slacking in girl department either.” Eliot added, mostly as payback for making him unpack half the van equipment when he went to pick him up. 

“Alright guys can we handle this?” Nate asked.

“Yeah Nate.” Eliot replied briskly.

Hardison scrunched up his face and made some noise of acknowledgement as they pulled in the long drive to the cabin. Nate was just ahead of them and they could see Parkers car parked but no Parker in sight. As if she could read their thoughts her voice rang over coms.

“I’m inside now, just waiting on Carly to finish looking through my papers. I can see our Mark too, he’s taking up the whole couch.” She notified them.

“Right, thanks Parker and his wife?.” 

“Yeah she’s in the bathroom,” Parker looked back towards the woman’s restroom and scrunched up her face. “She’s been in there a whole ten minutes...” Sophie hummed as though a plan of her own was being laid out as Nate continued.

“Hardison, Soph how are we on time.” He inquired

“Five minutes behind you, seems Eliot’s got a little pre-game anger he’s sorting out behind the wheel.” Hardison stated and was met with a short grunt. 

“Soph-”

“Right on time, Nate quit your badgering.” She replied. 

“Okay guys...let’s go steal this camping trip.” Nate said ignoring the comment.

“Really? that’s all you’ve got for this one?” (Nate’s com goes offline)

The drive just to get to the trail center was a good ten minutes, a nice long winding dirt drive with multiple signs posted. Most of them were welcoming signs and warning about wild animals. There was a fair amount of parking when they got there too even with all the special offers for the weekend even with it being.

Their packs were left on the porch outside, where a sign was posted to make it clear they wouldn't be providing anything other than a guide/activities director. So that included food, toiletries and any other equipment you’d need. 

The Center was older than Nate had thought it’d be but still a pretty good size. Upon entering the door made an obnoxiously loud creak while the floor boards weren’t far behind. Stepping through like he owned the place, Nate’s shoes echoed across the floor as he made his way towards the desk. It was set up almost directly across from the door making it impossible to miss. Coming to a stop Nate leaned on the counter with the heels of both hands hardly even glancing at the woman before giving his name. 

“Ethan Nolan.” Nate said as if she should just know. After a moment and an understanding look crossing the woman’s features she handed him a brochure, along with some papers to sign. 

Apparently the court had ordered their mark on the ‘couple’s hike’ because both were no shows to couples therapy. That being the case, when the judge declared the hike, they were automatically signed up for ‘all the extras’. And since Nate and Sophie needed to spend the allotted time with their mark, Hardison added a couples therapist to Ethan and Grace’s agenda. Along with a review that said the couple needed more time to make ‘the decision.’ Which was also apparently code for ‘sign them up for all activities.’ 

“Your wife will need to sign here too, when she gets-” 

“She’ll be here within the hour.” Nate replied curtly knowing their ‘departure time’ would be within the next thirty minutes. 

Not bothering to read any of the papers he looked around, immediately spotting their mark sprawled out across the couch as Parker had mentioned. Pushing off the counter from where he was leaning Nate set off to go sit by the mark. When he claimed a chair across the couch just about everyone turned as they heard the door open again.

Eliot took in the room and all the people first, then the exits and any obvious ‘sharp’ weapons. It was a habit more than anything, but his gaze ended on their mark. Nate was across from him sitting comfortably in a grey arm chair that matched the rest of the furniture. He also couldn’t help that they weren’t the only ones staring at them either. Hardison of course was gettign jittery about it so he needed to say something. 

He’d spent a good amount of time in the army, and had a lot of buddies that came out later. He’d thought nothing less of them in fact he may even respect them more for having the guts to say it. He’s even been asked out a few times for that matter. It wasn’t really his thing but he wasn’t against the idea either. He also knew it could be hard coming out at times; especially when people you didn’t even know could still give you ‘that look’. Now was as good a time as any to confirm and suspicions.

Elliot shook his head and grumbled under his breath, then made an excuse loud enough for anyone to hear listening in. 

“Why can’t we just settle this at home, I don’t think need a weekend trip to establish were a gay couple I thought we’d passed that.” expressed Eliot. 

“Well we’re already here.” Hardison replied with exasperated hurt look. 

Nate heard their mark scoff just under his breath, and looked over the papers he’d been pretending to skim. The mark looked over at Nate and seemed to consider the company. After a good few seconds he shook his head. 

“I admit, I’ve gotta give em’ credit.” He started, opening up the conversation to Nate.

Nate grunted slightly in a questioning tone. This earned him a calculated look from Marcus which must have passed whatever approval because he continued. 

“They’re so open now a days despite everything...doing whatever pleases them.” He remarked looking at the couple as they spoke with the guide woman.

Nate dropped the papers down in his lap half smiling at the mark before he shook his head.

“Ethan is it? I overheard your name earlier, I’m Marcus Richmond.” He invited holding out his hand out finally sitting up.

Before they could shake however the door screeched open once more hitting against the wall with a loud crack. “Bloody cell reception!” Sophie exclaimed nearly pushing the boys aside to get to the woman at the desk. 

“Grace, Grace Nolan is my husband here yet?” She asked in what would have seemed like a perfectly reasonable voice if you didn’t consider she’d practically cut what could be considered a line. 

The guide pointed to the couch holding the two men. There were about four more couples strewed about the area plus the couple hanging about outside. But Sophie just strut towards the men anyway like she’d been here hundreds of times. Marcus cleared his throat when at the same time a woman emerged from around the corner. They were both receiving a similar glare, from their spouses. And when the woman came to a stop before the men they shared a glance and a knowing smile.

“Damn, this is gonna be a long week.” Marcus said.

“Tell me about it,” he replied under his breath as Sophie came to stand by him. 

“Grace,” Nate said in a monotone voice. Sophie smiled wickedly slipping her phone into her handbag. 

“Hello, Ethan.” She said through a tight smile.


	3. Challenger

“Oh, don’t act so surprised to see me sweetheart. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” she said in fake enthusiasm. 

Nate stood up and motioned for her to take his seat. “Oh no, no I know you wouldn’t. I just thought-” 

“Thought what.” She stood there stubbornly. 

“Oh just that with your trip to Cancun with Stacey being this weekend....it must have been hard to cancel.” He finished not bothering to hide the smug look on his face by handing her the papers to sign.

She cleared her throat snatching the papers in a flourish, then brushed past him to take the seat. “Not at all...in fact you’re doing me a favor really, Stacey was beginning to get on my nerves.” 

“Ah, well i’ll be sure to tell her that when she gets back.” He replied curtly as he went to stand behind her in the chair, waiting for her to finish.

Noticing they were putting on a little bit too much of a show; they weaned off a bit. They probably would have been fine had they not had so much attention from the other couples, even their marks wife seemed to be listening in. Although her husband was a lot less nonchalant about it, he was leaning in as if not to miss a beat. When Sophie finished signing the papers she held them up for Nate to take care of. As if on cue their guide came out from the back room with Parker in tow ready to make an announcement. 

“Alright folks we’re heading out soon. I suggest you leave handbags and and other non-essentials to the hike in your vehicles.” The guide stated letting everyone quiet down and gather before continuing. 

“And we’re lucky enough to have a new guide here today, please welcome Sarah, she’ll be accompanying us on the hike, it’ll be her first time on the trail as well!” she stated enthusiastically. 

“Sarah would you like to say a few words?” She asked urging her on. 

Parker cleared her throat while awkwardly introducing herself. “Just remember stay on the trails, and don’t get lost or eaten by the bears.” She waved then as the older woman cleared her throat and laughed. 

“Okay, some excellent points, uh that being said. I just wanted to make sure you’ve all purchased the necessary supplies, the store will provide anything else you may need. Just a reminder it’s about a day and a half hike to the lake, where we’ll be spending three days before heading back down.” She paused to hand out what looked like an itinerary. 

“We’ll meet up on the trail marker in ten minutes. Anything else you may need to know we’ll explain on our way to lake Lakajo.” She finished staying afterwards to answer any further questions for the other couples. 

Nate went to hand in the papers which the woman promptly took with a smile. And before he could even take his hand back she was thrusting a plastic bag at him.

“Enjoy your week.” the girl piped up. Nate offered her a half attempt of a smile. 

“Thanks,” he replied halfheartedly, and met back with Grace where she stood waiting for him by Marcus’s wife.

“Alright then, shall we.” Marcus said all too eagerly.

Everyone began filing out the door at the same time, in total there were about seven couples plus the guides. In terms of the con, it was a pretty good turn out. Nate just had to make sure their mark didn’t make too many friends. Which shouldn’t be too big of a problem, seeing as how once everyone was outside gathering their things the mark had made some remark about ‘the gay couple’ loud enough for the majority to hear. He’d gotten a couple of nasty stares for it but on the other hand there were a few who weren’t in the least fazed. Nate having to stay in character remained impassive to the situation. 

Before leaving the porch with the group however Sophie voiced the need to check out the shop. And of course she’d need Nates ‘Ethan’s’ money to do so. He’d followed her through the shop watching her wander around in search of something. Partly because he didn’t want her to take too long, but also the last time he’d lent her his card, it’d been returned to him in the negatives. While waiting he took a moment to admire the fact that even in knee high tan pants and a grey thermal pullover she was absolutely stunning.

When they finished in the shop of course everyone was gone outside, probably waiting at the trail marker. Grabbing their things Nate settled his on his back grabbing Sophie’s next so that whatever she was doing with all the damn candy she bought they could do on the move. 

Hardison hadn’t exactly been looking forward to ‘camping’ before they even got here, but in recent turn of events. He’d decided taking down one homophobic corrupt rich douche would be worth the trip. He could tell that Eliot had heard enough when he’d given Marcus ‘the glare’ the one that says ‘I could make you cry for your mom faster than you could say help’.

He hasn’t said a word about them since, but it could be because the guide was standing just feet from them now. It was like a bunch of teenagers on a field trip acting all nice when the teachers around. He was pulled from his thoughts with a quick jab to the ribs. 

“Hey wha-” He said turning towards Eliot. This only started the back and forth squabble between the two. Which although normal ‘bro’ activity to the other couples obviously seemed more like a love fight.

“I just wanna see what’s in the bag man.” Eliot finally got out taking the bag from hardison. Who in only caved because man this bag was heavy and he nearly fell defending that bag. 

Elliot shook his head opening the now stretched out bag, inside was a small LED flashlight, a mini first aid kit, two packets of matches and a box of condoms. Elliot smirked when Hardison let out the almost inaudible squeak as he threw the later at him.

“Elliot why you gotta go doin stuff like that.” he exclaimed

“You guys like that? that was my idea” Parker said through the coms. She was just ahead of them sporting some black looking yoga pants and pullover. Her pack looked almost as big as her but she didn’t seem to be struggling. 

“Parker, what?” Hardison managed. 

“Okay! this looks like everybody let’s head out!” Said their guide, as Nate and Sophie came over. 

The first few hours weren’t bad, they took a couple stair cases early on and maintained a pretty slow even pace. Nate was doing pretty good considering he decided to keep working out after prison. In fact Sophie was the first to slow down saying that this hike was like manual labor and that’s something she never did...for anyone. 

Soon enough everyone was a little out of breath...well except Elliot. Parker had voiced that her bag was weighing her down, like when Hardison made her wear those big boots. While Hardison retaliated with ‘well at least it’s not asthma draggin ya down mama.’ 

Luckily though the guides lead them to a natural spring where they were taking a fifteen minute break. There were no really defined paths so Hardison was kind of impressed that they knew their way around. Elliot tried telling him they’d just done it enough it was like a sixth sense. 

The spring was beautiful, clear almost light blue water and a small bed of rocks perfect for taking a quick rest. They each filled their water bottles twice quenching their thirst before, too soon, they had to leave again. 

There mark remained somewhere in the middle, and so far there wasn’t much talking it was more or less an unnerving silence between the couples. But other than that things had gone a little too smoothly earlier and Nate told them to back off a bit to make sure everything was a go. 

“Hey, they keep saying we’re gonna put you into groups soon...I think we’re stopping for the night.” Whispered Parker over coms. 

“Oh thank god,” exclaimed Sophie which caught the attention of a few couples. Nate hid his smirk by turning away making it look like she was embarrassing him. In truth he was just as tired as she was and couldn’t wait to get to sleep.

No such luck for them however, it was still about 4 O’clock, and as Parker had said they were splitting them up into groups. Or rather husband against wife, the objective was whoever could start a fire first didn’t have to make one for the rest of the trip. This got the couples all rowdy since none of them wanted to start or ‘maintain’ a fire for the whole week. Not to mention it was bragging rights every time they needed a fire.They had half an hour, and only one match which they could use. Cheaters and violence was an automatic ruling disqualification; and violator would be dubbed as the fire starter. 

They began counting down from three like they were a bunch of kids. But in reality they were grown adults who’d probably play fair. Half of them seemed disinterested for that matter anyway and would probably let their spouses win. 

Elliot shared a look with Nate and they both smirked, while Parker looked genuinely hurt that the guide she was shadowing wouldn't let her participate. Nate didn’t doubt she’d be starting her own fire at some point anyway. 

When the guide silenced everyone for the countdown, there was a certain tensity in the air. And when she raised her hand to count down for three, it’s like you could could hear a pin drop in the dirt.

“3…” Sophie sniffled.

”2…” Hardison scratched his elbow, all contestants were...well mellow.

“1….” Elliot sighed as if this was the dumbest idea ever.

.GO!” Shouted the guide.


	4. Camp Scramble

As if they’d just been fired at, or were running from an explosion was anyone’s guess; they all scrambled pushed and shoved to find their fire starting worthy materials. Some of the couples were genuinely caught off guard as their spouses made a run for it, nearly knocking them over in the process. 

Nate knew right away from Sophie’s sniff that there’d be at least a fifty fifty chance. But when she swung her arm back getting a head start nearly hitting him across the face in the process, it was game on. Hardison and Eliot both went at it at the same time which shouldn’t have been a surprise. And Marcus was genuinely surprised when his wife was in the woods before he could even blink.

Five minutes in and they’d all come to collect a fair amount of woodland materials, giving each-other death stares when certain paths were crossed; and were now setting up their little fires. Two couples had already started and finished finished fires relishing in their own short lived victory. Eliot had finished in record time leaving Hardison grumbling under his breath. This despite the fact both boys had been sabotaging each others piles. Meanwhile Nate and Marcus where head to head with their spouses.

Parker was grumbling under her breath about inept firemakers as Marcus’s wife was declared the winner. Leaving just Nate and Sophie, who were pretty much neck and neck. Nate was the first to reach for his right pocket which only made Sophie grin manically slowing down to a more comfortable pace. Confusion colored Nate’s features as he checked his other pocket.

“What the-.” a look of comprehension crossed his features as he looked at the cheshire cat act across from him. 

Lighting her match ‘or rather Nates pickpocketed match’ she dropped it into her pile of crunched up twigs and leaves. Her fire came to life just moments after and caught some of the larger pieces, the guide called their last winner. Fortunately it worked in their favor as this meant Nate would have one more opening to talk with their mark. 

“Well it looks like we have our winners,” Said the same chipper guide. “Now it’s time to set up camp, it’s going to get dark soon so I suggest you set up quickly.” She finished. 

They ended up on a slight incline of the hill which meant they’d probably have to adjust their sleeping things accordingly. And true to her word it had gotten a lot darker out within the hour of setting up. So with all the tents pitched there was just the matter of putting things down for bed. 

“You’re not actually going to fill that thing are you? How’d you even fit that in your bag?” Nate asked, as Sophie ignored him in favor of flipping on the motor for the air mattress. He rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything more taking a pack of food out to their dwindling fire. 

Nate made his way around the tent to the couples combined fire, surprised not only to see Sophie’s fire still going on the side but also that it was currently occupied by the Marcus and his wife. The tour guide had made it clear they’d be using the combined fire for team building. However it was apparent that Marcus’ bigotry was getting the best of this exercise. This trip may or may not be going a little too well. 

“Ah, Ethan hope you don’t mind my wife’s winning fire didn’t last we had to salvage yours.” Marcus stated.

“Not at all, it’s gonna take her a while to finish in there anyway.” He replied, displaying his food packs and travel pot.

Marcus just nod his head in a look of understanding while gesturing for Nate to sit. “There’s plenty of room on that side for your pot.”

“Great,” Nate replied sitting nearby with a large rock at his back. He could see Eliot and Hardison across from them, it seemed they were fighting over a hotdog on a stick until Parker came by to steal it from under their noses. Rolling his eyes Nate went back to his own dinner. Marcus and his wife were hardly on friendly speaking terms just from the few short hours he’d known them. But they had a system of working together, one that so clearly came just from knowing each other over the years. 

Nate and Sophie didn’t have that exactly, of course his job at IYS entailed his literal reading of people; through their microexpressions and body language. Sophie had learned to do so as well in her early years of conning. That alone made a lot of there cat and mouse games more thrilling. Communicating without words somehow spoke a thousand and one times more to one another over the years. But they still didn’t ‘know’ each other not the way these two did, they’d have to be careful of what they said.. 

“So what do you do for work Ethan?” Marcus asked. 

“Hm? Ah-partner for MONQ and shareholder.” he informed them, of course he’d had Hardison make something up for him online beforehand in case he went searching about it later. 

“Ah, I’m a major shareholder myself but mostly on the business board for BDQ. We’ll be closing up a pretty nice deal soon enough.” He said nodding. 

“Congratulations.” Nate said catching a slight twitch that told him probably not to dig too far just yet.

“Thank you,” Marcus replied starting to resemble one of those car bobble heads. 

“Business as usual am I right boys?” Came Sophie’s voice emerging from the tent.

“Hm nothing that would interest you dear I’m sure.” Marcus told Sophie as she settled in beside nate.

“Well I’m not going to begrudge you on that dear, business is so dreadfully boring.” Sophie sighed adding a dramatic effect. She then proceeded to plop down on her collapse foam seat she hauled with her next to Marcus’ wife.

“So Susan,” Sophie began in the silence that ensued. “Tell me ALL about you’re place in Portofino.” 

“Well they seem quite a match..” Nate stage whispered which the girls promptly ignored. 

Marcus scoffed but a slow smirk was forming as they continued their meal prep talking business.

\----

“Dammit Jace! It’s not that hard.” 

“Yo-You know what, the next time you need my expertise on I’m leaving the tech on you!” 

“Hooo- I’m so scared” Eliot replied screwing another hotdog. 

“You know what no! At this rate we’re gonna starve if I let you try an cook another one.” Eliot says moving the cooker out of Hardison’s reach as he goes for it. 

“Alright Everyone!” The tour guide was making a round of the fire speaking in the direction of the ‘loaner fire campers’ “Tomorrow we’ll get to the camp late afternoon if we can get out of here by 7am. That means early risers get to eat warm meals if they can start another fire. ‘There was a chorus of chuckles at the mention of fire starting.’ 

“This groups winning firestarter couple will get to spend their first night in the cabin! That means running water, bed and a free meal!” The winning couple sitting opposite Hardison had gleeful triumph expressions. Hardison nearly slouched in defeat while Eliot jabbed him in the ribs. “If you’d just let me do it.”

“Everyone else will get first dibs on their campground.” The tour guide said pointedly to the bickering couple.

“That is there are two hillside views! One of which will hold two tents if you’re prone to sharing! These are a bit of a treck from our meeting spot so choose wisely.”

“If you do not get to you’re nice view in time, there is one campground with a waterfall view and swimming hole! This space is not to be shared our tour guide in training will be on the spot to declare the winner! It’s up to you to find the right spot for both you and your partners! Each encampment is unique and has a sigma marker!”

“I will explain in detail tomorrow at our meetplace for declaring your campsite! Have a good night campers I’ll see you in the morning!” With the announcement there was a new buzz of excitement from the couples. It seemed there were be no real sub-par campsites to get a hold of and a swimming hole would definitely be a nice find. 

“Nate,” Eliot calls over the coms, “What’s the plan?”

“Well the swimming hole sounds nice.” His voice replied though it was clear he was addressing their Mark. 

“Yeah, I’m sure Susan can sniff that out can’t you Darling.” The faint voice of Marcus’ came through the coms. Susans replied scoff was the only thing that could be heard over Parkers declaration.

“Wait you want to give the site to out Mark?!” 

“Well I’m sure it’s quite a trek as well probably hidden.” Sophie says, catching what would have been odd conversational trip.

“Aha! Yes but that’s where Susans expertise comes in isn’t it sweety.” The glare Susan gave him could have killed however Marcus was either immune or an expert at ignoring painfully obvious signals.”You see she’s an agent, finds people that is. Missing people, criminals, things .ect. You lose it she’ll find it.” He finished with a lopsided grin.

“Hardly,” Susan says voice dripping with disdain, “I’m a bail bondsman not a retrieval specialist.”

“Well same difference.” Marcus voice dropped off as he got up to grab their own pot of food.

“How’d we miss that?” Parker said almost too quietly

“Well if anyone read my reports there was a whole page and a Half on Susan B. Dundan. But nobody bothers to read it so-” 

“There like 20 pages.” Eliot says just as Sophie’s making her move.

“Well Ethan here has some hunting experience so you may have some competition for that spot.” 

“Grace…” he warns, but it’s clear Sophie's not giving up a cozy weekend so easily. To be fair she likely had a plan of her own and weather or not she knew Nate never planned on giving them the spot. But the more gloating Marcus did the more he’d be likely to open up, especially if he knew he had rightful competition.

“Hunting?” Marcus says.”Here I was thinking you were a city man! When all this is through you should join me and David for a trip.”

“Uhg, I hate the outdoors,” Hardison say’s coming ‘off com’ “There’s so many bugs,” swatting bugs away, “And it’s all damp and smelly.” 

“It’s not smelly Jace.. Thats fresh air your getting.” Hardison huffed taking the offered food as Eliot cleaned up. Most of the campers were heading to their tents for the night they’d only get a few good hours till the morning. 

“Fresh air.” Hardison murmurs, “more like smoked lungs.”

*****

They arrived at the beach early afternoon having set out just before schedule. There were clearly perks to having couples whom worked early morning jobs. The sun was still at its peak and the beach overlooked a beautiful horizon of fresh water. There were two buildings noticeable just inside the forest line a staff hut, and a bathroom pit building, though it didn’t look gender specific.To their left was a raised dock into the water that branched out between a docking building and a community platform. There looked to be benches and a possible fire pit surrounded in stone. 

“Okay campers! I hope you’re ready to get settled in, it’s a week exactly before we pack up our belonging so any disputes between lovers should be dropped off right here. From this point on your a team. Your team sygma will be represented by the campsite you get your hands on this afternoon.”

“Nate, you and sophie head to the east after you get in the woods there’s a path that leads to a nice cave spot, The marker trail goes to the left for the next three spots stay behind when anyone else heads you’re way and go straight.” Parker’s directions were clear he had no doubt they’d get there, but he almost missed an important bit from the tour guide.

“When you find the campsite you’re happy with there’s a bit of a scavenger hunt. You’re able to ask for a hint from a tour guide around you. If it comes between two or more couples than may the best man win. To claim both your campsite and sigma you must place the sigma idol you’re looking for on the end of your campsite sign!”

“-dison, you guys head toward the big mountain go around the side there’s a secret stairway up to the campsite. The idol is near the picnic table.”

On your mark get set!


End file.
